1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to water collection systems placed in bodies of water such as lakes and rivers where the system uses an intake screen to filter water prior to collection. More particularly, this invention relates to a device and system for clearing debris from an intake screen used in water collection systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water collection systems are typically used to provide water to end users such as manufacturing plants, cities, irrigation systems, and power generation facilities located adjacent a body of water such as a river, lake, or salt water bodies. The end users may employ this type of system as an alternative to drilling water well or buying water from a municipality. Additionally, use of these systems may be determined by the location of the end user, for example remote locations where water from a municipal source and/or electrical power to operate pumps is not readily available. These water collection systems have the ability to adapt to varying conditions and deliver water efficiently and economically.
These water collection systems typically use an inlet pipe adapted to transport water from a position submerged in the body of water to the end user adjacent the body of water. An inlet pipe is submerged in the body of water and the end of the inlet pipe is typically coupled to an intake screen which typically has a plurality of filtering members, such as ribs, mesh, or perforations disposed on its outer surface. The filtering members are configured to prevent waterborne debris and aquatic life, of a certain size, from entering the inlet pipe.
Depending on the quality of the water source and run-time, the filtering members may become entrained with debris to a point that the water flow may be restricted. If the screen is not cleared of this debris, water flow may eventually be halted. Methods to clear the filtering members include in-situ cleaning by employing divers, or raising the intake screen above the water source to a position where laborers can manually clear it—both of these methods being costly and requiring a temporary shutdown of the water collection system. A novel in-situ clearing method was recently developed by Johnson Screens™ of St. Paul, Minn. in the Hydroburst™ system, which vastly reduces clearing cost and eliminates downtime.
In one mode of operation, the Hydroburst™ system uses sensors to monitor the inlet pipe pressure. When a low pressure is sensed, indicating at least a part of the open area of the screen is covered, a signal is sent to an on shore compressor configured to pump air to a manifold within the intake screen. The manifold delivers a pulse of air that fills the interior region of the intake screen and travels outwardly. The pulse of air, i.e., airburst, is of such force and magnitude that debris is loosened and removed from the filtering members.
The Hydroburst™ system typically includes an extensive air delivery system that comprises a high-output compressor and intricate calculation of piping parameters to deliver a suitable airburst to the intake screen, thus requiring individualized design and specifications for each system. The piping system also uses one or more valves that require replacement and maintenance. Moreover, the compressor used has high electrical requirements that make the system less attractive for remote locations.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a valveless airburst clearing system to restore and maintain acceptable flow to a water collection system that requires less engineering consideration per installation and employs a smaller, more economical compressed air source.